


Sometimes an Accident

by LittleLadyBaker



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Bonus Dads!, Car Accidents, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gay Time-Traveling Uncles, How should I tag Vinnie Balth and Milo's relationship?, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Vinnie Dakota, M/M, Milo's mom isn't in it for very long, Pain, Poor Milo is traumatized, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Vinnie Dakota Needs a Hug, Vinnie loves is disaster nephew/son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBaker/pseuds/LittleLadyBaker
Summary: Is just an accident. A short angsty fic with a soft ending. Milo is on his way to meet Dakota and Cavendish when a horrible accident takes place. But, was it Murphy's Law? Or just an accident.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Vinnie Dakota & Milo Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Sometimes an Accident

It was a beautiful summer day in Jefferson County Danville. Milo Murphy skipped down the sidewalk on his way too meet his friends from the future, Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish. They were waiting for him outside the diner before they would be going to the zoo to meet up with Malissa and Zack.

"Hey, Milo!" Vinnie waved from across the street.

"Good morning, My Boy."

"Hey, Guys!" He looked around.

It was a four way stop without a car in sight. Not even Elliot was around to hinder him! Milo's smile widened as he stepped off the sidewalk.

The next twenty seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. A car squealed into existence. It blew threw the stop sign. It was aimed strait for Milo. He heard a shout. Something grabbed him. He was flying threw the air. He hit the sidewalk hard and rolled to a stop, ears ringing. He heard a crash.

Milo sat up and finally saw what had happened. The car had driven away. Vinnie had thrown him out of the car's way. But, in the process, he had been hit instead.

Blood stained his orange tracksuit red. One arm was clearly broken, as were his sunglasses. Balthazar knelt by his partner's head. Milo shook himself, bodily and mentally, and Pulled out his phone.

"911 state your-"

"I-It's Milo. Th-There was an accident at-at Main and south."

"Ok, Milo. Keep calm, kiddo. Help is on it's way."

"Qui-Quickly. Please. He-he's really hurt."

He hung up and rushed to Vinnie's other side.

"H-H-Hey, K-Kid. You *Cough* you ok?" Blood pooled on thee man's lips as he coughed.

"Forget me!" Milo choked, "You're hurt! Why would you do something like that!?"

Vinnie opened his mouth but only managed to cough again. More blood spurted from his mouth. He was choking.

"Vinnie!" Balthazar gasped, unsure what to do.

"No! Don't die! Help is coming! The ambulance is almost here! P-P-Please!"

No sooner than the words left his mouth than the ambulance pulled up. The paramedics rushed to take load Vinnie in and allowed Balthazar in with him. Milo stood, shaking on the sidewalk.

"Milo? Hey, bud. Are you hurt at all?" Another paramedic appeared at his side.

Milo bolted. He turned and ran home as fast as he could. Tears blurred his vision but he didn't stop running. He didn't stop until he crashed threw the door and into the house.

"Milo? Milo! What happened, Baby?!" His mother was by his side in an instant.

Milo gasped for a moment.

"Milo? Weren't you going to the zoo with your friends?" his dad rushed in from the kitchen.

"I-I-I KILLED DAKOTA!" He wailed, "I killed him! He's dead and I killed him!"

Bridget's and Martin's eyes went wide. Martin scooped his son up and they all sat on the sofa.

"Milo, take deep breaths," Martin commanded, "Tell us exactly what happened. Was it Murphy's Law?"

Milo nodded, "Th-There was a car and it almost hit me but he pushed me and it hit him and now he's dead!"

"Sh, sh," Bridget murmured, "You didn't kill him, Sweetheart. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I-If I hadn't been there then he wouldn't have saved me and he wouldn't be d-dead."

LLB

Nothing his parents or friends could say would change his mind. He had killed Vinnie Dakota. Milo couldn't bring himself to move for days. He ignored every phone call and text from Balthazar. He couldn't bear to hear what the man had to say to him. He just stayed in his room in the dark, curled up in bed, blankets over his head.

"Thank you for letting me come, Mrs. Murphy."

"It's no problem. Personally, I think hearing from you will help him."

"I hope you're right."

The door to his room creaked open.

"Milo? There's someone here to see you."

Balthazar stepped in and approached the bed, "Hello, Milo. I hear you haven't been doing well."

Milo didn't reply.

"I don't know if your parent's told you but...You should come see Vinnie tomorrow. It might help. We're going to be at the apartment. If...if you could find it in you to just come and see him..."

Milo buried deeper under the blanket. Balthazar sighed and pat his head gently before leaving.

"Thanks for trying, Balthazar."

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to speak to him. He means so much to Vinnie and I. I mean..."

Milo peaked out from under his blankets as their voices faded away. The next morning, he forced himself out of bed. He didn't eat and he barely slept. He dressed in a dark maroon sweater vest andd black slacks before heading out the door and walking down the road. His feet dragged and he struggled to climb the stares to the apartment. He knocked on the door.

"Milo! You came!" Balthazar's face lit up, "Come on in. He's this way."

Milo began shaking anew as his honorary uncle led him into the next room.

"Vinnie, look who made it." 

Milo barely dared to breath. Vinnie smiled at him from where he lay in bed, propped up on several pillows.

"Hey, Milo," His voice sounded raspy and tired, "Where have you been?"

Balthazar slowly ushered the teen to the side of the bed. Vinnie had his tracksuit jacket on and a new pair of bright orange sunglasses but Milo could still see the bandages around his chest and the cast on his arm.

"You were- I thought you were dead..."

Vinnie chuckled painfully, "Not gonna lie, I thought I was for a bit there, too. And it's going to be a while before I'm up and about again."

"Speaking of which, I'm going to get your medicine."

Balthazar squeezed Milo's shoulder before he left the room.

Vinnie pat the bed beside him, "You can hop up if you want to. You'll just have to go around Uncle Balth's side of the bed."

Milo didn't move.

"Hey, I won't break. I'm not made off glass, you know."

Milo nodded and set his backpack down before climbing up and scooting over as close as he dared. 

"I don't want to hurt you again."

"Hey," Vinnie turned, "What happened that day was not your fault."

"Yes it was!" Milo insisted, drawing up his knees, "It was Murphy's Law. It only happened because I was there."

"No," Vinnie stretched his good arm over and tugged on Milo's sweater vest, "It wasn't. It wasn't Murphy's Law and even if it was, you didn't ask me to do what I did."

Milo scooched closer, "If it wasn't Murphy's Law than how did that car come out of nowhere?"

"It was the getaway vehicle for a bank robbery. It was coming weather you where there or not."

Milo whimpered, "Bu-But you're still only hurt because I was in the street."

"Ah, that's something you can never be blamed for," Vinnie guided the boy down until his head lay in his lap, "Because no mater where, or when, or what I will always do what I can to protect you. Always, Cucciolo."

Milo sniffled quietly and nuzzled close as Vinnie stroked his hair. Balthazar smiled as he returned with a pill bottle and a glass of water.

"Grazie, Amore mio."

"You're welcome, Love," Balthazar sat beside his husband and kissed him gently, "Is he asleep?"

"I think so. Poor kid looks like he hasn't slept in weeks."

**Author's Note:**

> Italian translations
> 
> Cucciolo- Pup or cub
> 
> Grazie, Amore mio.- Thank you, my love.


End file.
